


Open Doors

by blueabsinthe



Series: [Community: lawandorder100 drabbles] [33]
Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Angst, Community: lawandorder100, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-07
Updated: 2009-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five doors in Alex's life. Which ones stay open, and which one does she wish would stay closed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Doors

**Author's Note:**

> 'Open' challenge.

If Alex had to categorize the events of her past with doors, she imagined it would go something like this:

Open door number one: entering the Police Academy.

Door number two: becoming a Major Case Detective.

Door number three: marrying Joe.

Of course, door number four would be the one she wished would stay shut: Joe dying.

Last but not least, door number five belonged to the one who got about as close to her as Joe ever did: Bobby Goren.


End file.
